


The Universe

by Jeyfeather1234



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 adopts a baby after killing his parents, 13 has a baby, A bit OOC Yaz???, AU where Thirteen's an elder god who just wants to mess around with humans, Her past children are mentioned, I will forever relate it to Dark!Thirteen, The Doctor is an eldritch being, The Doctor's kind of a dick but we been knew that, When I die I want you to put Byron's "Darkness" poem on my tombstone, Yaz thinks this is fucked up and rightfully so, cosmic horror, darn Eternals don't know how to clean up after themselves smh, shoutout to Papapaldi for gifting us with eldritch!13 in her fic "Prodigal Daughter", you can pry it from my dead cold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: The winds were wither'd in the stagnant air,And the clouds perish'd; Darkness had no needOf aid from them—She was the Universe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papapaldi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papapaldi/gifts).



The house is dark and empty minus the parlor where the lonely goddess sits close to the fireplace, humming an ancient melody long forgotten by the ones in this realm. She has a thick blanket wrapped tightly around her as she cradles her child. The child purrs and reaches to touch his mother's blonde hair that glows gold in the light of the fire. The goddess strokes his cheek and allows him to hold her finger. She lifts her gaze to the chimney where a man's limb had been tossed in moments ago. The house itself is littered with the corpses of the former residences who were rogue humanoid aliens from the planet Kavsor. She'd killed them in response to their refusal to free her companions from their prison and, after persuasion from Yasmine Khan, decided to spare the child now nestled close to her chest. An infinitesimal part of her, the one this universe referred to as the Doctor, felt remorse for having the fam see this part of her. The other part, the goddess who fell from the sky one fateful night and whipped up three humans in her coat of stars, didn't even bat an eye at the carnage laying 'round her. The kill had been dull and uninteresting despite the Doctor's contained glee at seeing the aliens' terror. She didn't understand why her fam was making such a big deal out of it. So what a handful of aliens had been sliced to bits? That wasn't the strangest thing they'd seen since they started traveling with her. _They're merely human,_ the Doctor reminds her. _They're only a speck in the universe._ Pity. She was having so much fun earlier too. The child's cry for food disrupts her thoughts. She shrugs off her coat and allows him to suckle and drink her milk. She remembers this feeling well from many centuries back when she'd been a mother before the Gallifreyans took and experimented on them. The Doctor had had a lovely little family back then in the Citadel. _It's a shame they didn't survive the War,_ she thinks. She wouldn't be so lonely now. The goddess cranes her neck to glance back towards the stairs. Yaz stirs in her sleep, restless. _Of course._ The Doctor shifts into a more comfortable position and gazes into the fire, waiting for the inevitable string of questions to pour from the young police officer's mouth.

Yaz carefully descends the staircase, grimacing as she avoids the dismembered body parts. The wood creaks underneath her until finally, she reaches the last step. The light from the parlor indicates that the Doctor was awake. Yaz hesitates, uncertain of what to think of the alien. She's still shaken up after the incident with those aliens who'd captured and tried to harm them until the Doctor blew open the door and mercilessly slaughtered them. She shudders at the memory and jumps a little at the sound of her name being called. "Doctor," she responds shakily, venturing closer to her friend. The enigma sits cross-legged by the chimney with a light blanket draped over one shoulder where Toby hides(nursing, Yaz assumes). A cluster of metal parts from what looks like a puzzle lays beside her. She glances up at her with warm, inviting, and apologetic hazel eyes full of mystery. "You called?"

"Sit," she orders, nodding to the couch where a corpse lays, staining the furniture with blood. Yaz sits on the floor next to her. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You killed them," she whispers. The Doctor nods slightly. "You just...you just tore them apart like that and didn't even think about the baby in the crib. I thought you were better than that. I thought..." There's pain and remorse in her eyes as she hides her face from her. _Why bother?_ Yaz thinks. "You said you were a pacifist. Did you lie? Is this what you do to your enemies when we're not here?"

"Yes," the enigma responds quietly, staring at the flames whilst picking the carpet with her nails. "I'm not what I want to be, what you think I was before this. The Daleks call me the Oncoming Storm and for good reason."

"How many people have you killed?" A part of Yaz doesn't want to know the answer. A part of her wants this all to be a dream and that she'll wake up in the TARDIS and listen to the Doctor go om her usual tangents. But the smell of burning flesh and rotting corpses makes her want to vomit. She wonders how the Doctor can stand it. It doesn't even seem to bother her and that makes Yaz more upset. There's silence for a long moment as she readjusts her bra strap and wipes Toby's mouth with the blanket. She holds him tenderly as if he were her own.

"Lost count long time ago," she finally says. "I try to be good. I really do but..." She shakes her head and laughs a little. It makes Yaz's stomach turn. "I'm not human, you know that. I'm not even mortal, actually."

"So, that means you're a god or something?"

"Something like that, yeah." Yaz bites her lower lip. She doesn't know how to respond to the statement for a long while. The idea doesn't sit well with her.

"So we're nothing to you." Silence. She stares at Toby and asks, "Did you have children with other creatures?" The Doctor nods slowly.

"They died. But at least I have this little one." She strokes Toby's cheek affectionately.

"You killed his parents and you would've killed him too if I hadn't stopped you." She hums in agreement. "Why do you bother caring for us if you're so old and incomprehensible?"

"I need something to do to keep me from going bored." She looks up at her with an unreadable expression. "I'm still...I can try to be kind." Yas stands, uncertain of who this person is. She wants to believe that this was the same happy-go-lucky energetic Doctor who'd fallen through the roof of a train and instantly declared them her new fam. She wants to believe that this was the enigma she'd fallen in love with after they'd first ended up on an alien planet. Yet, she hesitated to get any closer. This...enigma, this eldritch horror hadn't even bothered to clean up the mess she'd made and if that wasn't proof that she was so much more than kind and energetic...

"Did you enjoy it?" Yaz whispers. "Did you get a kick out of the killing?"

"Yes," the creature responds after a moment of consideration. "S'pose I did.

Yasmine stares at her in horror and disgust. The Doctor doesn't want to look at her anymore so she turns back towards the flames. The human's next three words cut through her like a sword. "You sadistic bitch." She straightens her spine but doesn't look back when Yasmine leaves. She doesn't care. She doesn't need them. They were nothing more than dust and smoke in the wind. The goddess of the stars kisses her son's forehead and smiles. She wraps herself in the thick, wool blanket and continues her lullaby. He was all she needed. He was her planet Earth and she was the universe in all it's wonder and terror and might whether the humans liked it or not.


End file.
